


Wired

by walking_tornado



Series: WC Missing Scenes [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Portrait, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_tornado/pseuds/walking_tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones wires Neal. (Missing scene from 1.05, The Portrait)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wired

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene in response to china_shop's comment: _Why are there no agents supervising the putting on of wires? Every other time people get wired, there are. Jones should be there!!_ Written for **wc_rewatch**. Unbeta'd.

Neal shivered at the touch of Jones' warmth as the agent's right hand ran along Neal's torso to find the best placement for the wire. Jones' left hand kept the microphone firmly pressed to Neal's chest, and Neal kept his breathing even, tamping down the desire to flex his muscles and feel them move under Jones' ministrations.

"All okay?" Jones asked, his voice low. Neal felt the strong need to swallow but he refrained, maintaining his outward unflappable calm, and simply nodded.

"Good." Jones returned his attention to the wire he was fixing to Neal's chest, taping it at regular intervals, pressing his thump against the tape, firmly sliding it across Neal's skin.

On the other side of the small room—not even the size of June's closet—Cruz taped a similar setup to Taryn Vandersant. Professionals, Neal reminded himself. All professionals here. Sure, Jones appeared to be taking an inordinately long time taping the wire—Cruz had all but finished—but Neal preferred taking the extra time than risk the contraption coming loose in the middle of the con. Middle of the sting. Whatever.

Jones's face was closer now as he scrutinized the microphone placement, close enough for Neal to feel breath ghosting across his nipple, and there was no way Jones could have missed the physical response. Cruz, now finished, walked out of the room and called for them to hurry it up. Neal heard Cruz' crack to Jones about fondling the merchandise like a distant background whisper; the storm of rushing blood made the words very hard to focus on, and he let them go without comment. Jones pretended not to have heard, but Neal noted the slight hitch in his fingers' movement.

Neal hadn't stopped staring since Jones had begun. Jones gave a final, slow swipe of his thumb against the taped wire before letting his hand lift away. The room seemed preternaturally quiet, as if all the sound beyond their little Neal-Jones bubble had been sucked away. Then Jones stepped back. His eyes glanced up to meet Neal's before they skittered sideways as he cleared his throat.

"There. You're done," Jones said, and he took another backwards step to the door.

"What now?" Taryn asked, as she stood with her dress unbuttoned and hiked up over the band on her thigh. Her hands hovered uncertainly. Jones started as if he'd forgotten her presence, and Neal blinked at her, throwing an unconscious smile her way out of habit.

"Ah, well, now you get dressed again." Jones answered Taryn, but his eyes flickered to Neal as he spoke, and his uncharacteristic hesitation made Neal's breath catch. Jones wasn't as unaffected as he pretended. Jones swallowed and the movement pulled Neal's attention. Without looking at Neal again, he quickly left the room, stammering out something about needing to test the microphone pickup.

Neal let his fingers trace the path of the wire, indulging in the memory. Taryn quirked a smile, and he gave her a small shrug before he buttoned up his shirt and yanked his mind back to business.


End file.
